Sachiko Shinozaki
"Painful memories, you see...they're the funniest of them all..." WARNING: SOME IMAGES IN SACHIKO'S GALLERY HAS BLOOD/GORE. IF YOU HATE THAT KIND OF STUFF, THEN VIEW THE GALLERY WITH CAUTION. Sachiko Shinozaki is the antagonist of many of the Corpse Party installments. The gang's version of Sachiko is the one that appears in Corpse Party: Blood Covered...Repeated Fear and Corpse Party: Book of Shadows (game). The story of how she is in the gang is a mystery, since at the end of Corpse Party: Blood Covered...Repeated Fear, she was appeased and moved on to the afterlife. It is possible Marci, another member of Prank's gang, had a hand in bringing her into the SAMB. Appearance Sachiko is a young girl with long black hair and bangs that cover her face. Her eyes are black, but when she's angry it appears that her eyes go blank (at least that's what they look like when her avatar is angry). Her skin looks grey, but there has been few times where her skin turned a glowing blue like the other spirits of Heavenly Host. She wears a tattered red dress, but remains barefoot. Personality Just like in Corpse Party, Sachiko is very sinister and torturing. But this is due to becoming a vengeful spirit after the cruel death of her and her mother, Yoshie Shinozaki, at the hands of her principal, Takamine Yanagihori. Sometimes, she likes to play with her victims by helping them and acting as their friend, only the kill them afterward. Two great examples of this is in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows. In chapter one, Sachiko gives advice to Naomi Nakashima to save her friend Seiko Shinohara, but at the end appears before Naomi to explain to her that no matter what, Seiko was destined to die. She then goes on to taunt Naomi and wonder what other kinds of horrible deaths Seiko could have. In chapter six, Sachiko appears before Yuka Mochida and acts like a "little sister" towards her. At the end of the chapter, though, Sachiko asks for Yuka's life, and then takes a picture of her corpse to show to Satoshi Mochida, Yuka's older brother. Due to her close bond with her mother, Sachiko at first trapped children in Heavenly Host in order to please her. At some point, in ended up becoming merely a source of amusement to her. Physically and mentally torturing others is fun and joyful for her. Because of her mother's death, she can become saddened, and sometimes angered, at the mentioning of mothers. Powers and Abilities Canon Like all ghosts, Sachiko can become transparent to go through objects. She can also use possession or haunt others. As seen in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows, Sachiko can also be good at deception and acting, as multiple times she pretended to be innocent to gain the trust of others. Sachiko also appears to have knowledge in torture skills. Non-Canon Some "non-canon" powers Sachiko has are similar to what Marci has. Why she has them on the SAMB when they aren't present in Corpse Party is a mystery, but just like her being in the gang, it could be the result of interference by Marci. On the SAMB, she has the ability to make portals. Weaknesses Canon The only notable thing that is seen as her weakness is the mentioning of mothers. This is due to her strong bond with her own mother. In Corpse Party: Book of Shadows, when Yuka mentions her own mother, Sachiko can be seen visually saddened. However, another weakness could be using up her spiritual energy. In Corpse Party: Blood Drive, she cast a powerful spell that used up her energy, causing her to "die". Non-Canon Just like with her non-canon abilities, she shares some of her non-canon weaknesses with Marci. A notable one is being sprayed with holy water, which appears to burn her upon contact. Whether this weakness could actually be canon is unknown, as other spirits in Corpse Party were harmed by holy water, yet it was never tried on Sachiko. Another is being attacked with Maria's "Demon Slayer" weapons, as they are designed to harm and kill the dead. Relationships Marci Sachiko is really good friends with Marci, an OC of Prank's that is in the gang. They have much in common, being young vengeful spirits who love to torture and murder others. In the Imagination Saga RPs, it's said that Marci and Sachiko knew each other for a long time and were in a rivalry. During the course of the RPs, this changes into a friendship. In other RPs and stories, it also hints that they've known each other for a long time. However, in actual Corpse Party canon, this is not really the case, as Marci is just an OC and Sachiko rarely ever leaves Heavenly Host. But in "Prank's Gang Canon", they have known each other and other characters for a long time. It often to see Marci and Sachiko team up to do evil plots on the SAMB. This is usually just to annoy others, but in some cases it was to cause evil. Together, along with Ellen, they are known as the "Trio of Terror". Ellen Just like with Marci, in Prank's Gang Canon, Sachiko has known Ellen for a long time and the two get along well. Together, along with Marci, they are known as the "Trio of Terror". Yoshikazu Yanagihori Yoshikazu's father was the murderer of Sachiko and her mother, Yoshie Shinozaki. Due to the murder, Yoshie cursed his bloodline and Yoshikazu's mental stability and free will was chipped away. He now takes orders from Sachiko, and even after death still serves her. Yuki Kanno, Ryou Yoshizawa, and Tokiko Tsuji Yuki, Ryou, and Tokiko are three notable victims of Sachiko. They serve under Sachiko as vengeful spirits. On the SAMB, they look to her as their leader out of fear. Sachiko seems to look down on them as just minions, but there was once a time where it hinted that was just an act. Other Members of Prank's Gang Sachiko knows many of the "horror" genre characters. It's explained in some posts that the characters would sometimes hang out outside of their fandoms. She appears to be on good terms with Moge-ko and Mary. Other characters she merely interacts with well. Sachiko, like lots of the "trouble-makers" of the gang, likes to mess around with other members. She usually targets Arbiter, Maria, Marial, and other "leaders" of the gang. Other than that, Sachiko doesn't interact often with specific gang members. Other Gangs Like with Prank's Gang, Sachiko sometimes enjoys annoying other gangs. Outside of her gang, she appears to be on good terms with Dakku, horror genre villains, and any who appear as mischievous and/or sadistic. In AR and Louie's gang are the main characters of Corpse Party. Though they interact very little, it is safe to assume that Sachiko enjoys to torment them and remind them of the events of their franchise. Prank's Gang Lore Pre-SAMB (Corpse Party franchise) In life, Sachiko was the daughter of Yoshie and Seiji Shinozaki. While she was being born, her older twin sister Sachi Shinozaki died in the womb, causing Sachiko to absorb her. Years later, Sachiko's father died due to the curse on the Shinozaki bloodline, in which the Shinozaki Family is unable to produce male heirs and thus adopts male heirs into the family through marriage. But it comes with the price of each and every male dying a few years after their child (in this case Sachiko) is born. Later on her 7th birthday, while Sachiko is in elementary school, she witnesses her mother fall down some stairs at school and dies. Down the stairs comes her principal, who is realized to have been chasing Yoshie. In order to keep the truth from getting out, he kills Sachiko and says Yoshie Shinozaki's death had been an accident. After she died, she got revenge on the teacher after framing his son for murder of Yuki Kanno, Ryou Yoshizawa, Tokiko Tsuji, and herself. The school ended up getting closed down, Yoshikazu (the principal's son) was driven mad and committed suicide, and the spirits of the dead children were brought into the Heavenly Host Elementary School Closed Spaces. The Heavenly Host Elementary in the afterlife, or Nirvana, was born out of a spell Yoshie Shinozaki cast to prevent Seiji from dying, but thus failed. After Sachiko died, she took control of the school and started trapping and killing students in it. Later, the main characters of the series are trapped in the school, and the survivors succeed in appeasing Sachiko and the other ghost children and returning home. In the events of Corpse Party: Blood Drive, Sachiko returns once again to aid the survivors after they return to "Nirvana" to fully break the curse. However, this causes her to use up all of her power, and she loses her physical form and "dies". SAMB Sachiko is usually seen as a slightly toned down version of her pre-appeased self when she posts. It is said that Marci had a hand in bringing her into the gang in this state, the same applying to many others. She is familiar with many other "horror" characters, supposedly through connections with Marci. There's been subtle hints of a ship between Sachiko and Ripa 'Moramee, but outside of a select few examples, the topic has hardly been discussed. If one were to exist, it would mostly be one-sided and formed merely out of shared sadistic tendencies. Our Normal Daily Lives (SAMB Show) Sachiko made her first appearance in episode 66, during the large new gang member dump. During episode 67, she is with Marci commenting on the Takuharu twin's designs when Tokiko Tsuji asked for the "bad apple" the latter had. She proceeded to laugh hysterically after seeing the ghost girl give it to Mary. In the gang bonding sessions, she takes part in the Beanboozeled game and gets sick along with the other female members. In the "March of Moge-ko" arc, Sachiko is one of the few to recognize Moge-ko, responding to the latter's prescence in anger. She latter appears, alongside a few others, to talk sense in the Mogeko girl. In the "De-Fusion" arc, Sachiko discusses Moge-ko with a few other members before Prank reveals Chan, later laughing when Chan accidentally reveals all of Prank's crushes. When the talent show arrives, Sachiko is among the group of gang members that attend. In the "Jurassic World" arc, while the gang is on the boat ride to the island, Sachiko asks what they will do once they get there. She later sighs when Marci mentions the fourth wall, replying with "not this again..." She then explains to the others nearby how she, Marci, and several others had known each other before the forming the gangs. When Dakku comments on what he's done so far at the park, Sachiko comments on being reminded of Kai Shimada, one of her victims at Heavenly Host. The next day, she is one of the few to witness Arbiter and Prank being carried away by quetzalcoatluses, noticing how embarrassing that must be with a laugh. Later, when the group hiding in one of the hotels hears the roar of the Indominus Rex, she attempts to make a cool one-liner, only to be ruined by Ryou. Carols series On Christmas Eve, Sachiko is with Marci and Ellen, wondering what "Christmas" is, when Pinkie Pie and Foxy appear to explain the holiday. The three then get the idea for an evil scheme, disappearing in a portal just as Sakuya Izayoi and Remilia Scarlet walk by. Later that night, the Trio of Terror steal presents from all over the SAMB and replace them with horrible fakes. When they return back to the Prank's Gang home, she and Ellen leave Marci alone in the living room in order to sleep. During the second hour of the haunting, a Sachiko-lookalike appears out of the male Ghost of Christmas Presents cloak. This clone is introduced as "Malice", but due to later revelations, it can be concluded this is actually Bad Future Sachiko. She, along with "Want", "Arrogance", and "Vengeance", taunted Marci by quoting her past self. On Christmas morning, Sachiko is among the few to find Jul 'Mdama and Marci on the living room floor, asking what had happened to them. She shows shock when Marci orders for their trick to be taken back, but follows the command anyway. At the Christmas party, Sachiko holds mistletoe above Jul and Marci, noting "the ship is sailing" when it causes them to kiss. In the Halloween incident, Killyjoy and Practical planned to frame Sachiko and the other two "Terrors" for their trick. Her scissors are what they planned to use to destroy the costumes. In the first hour haunting of Raven and Mak-go on Valentine's, they witnessed a past conversation between Marci and Moge-ko where an offer from Sachiko for Moge-ko to stay at Heavenly Host is referenced. Later, after Moge-ko is overthrown and raped by the Mogekos, she expresses the desire to take the offer, only to join the gang instead. Sachiko, Ellen, and Marci show Moge-ko around the SAMB, trying to restore her old self. At the park, she shows concern at Moge-ko's condition and brings up the idea of retrieving small animals to cheer her up. When the three girls return to find Moge-ko with Insaney, Sachiko notes as the purple wolf-dragon flies away that she ships them and wonders why they hadn't gotten the idea to do so earlier. On Easter Eve that year, Sachiko gets the idea to ruin the holiday for everyone. She notes how all those who've tried similar plots seem to change their mind the last minute, and promises not to do the same. She wait in the woods for her accomplice, Ripa 'Moramee, and when he arrives explains her plan, which is similar to the one she took part of on Christmas two years prior. That night, at midnight, two two prepare to set their plan into motion, when they are visited by the Ghost of Easter Chicks, who resembles Emaria Little-Stone. They at first believe this is a trick as the spirit explains it is her hour of haunting and will show the two vision of the past. The scene where Satoshi Mochida, Yuka Mochida, and Naomi Nakashima read Yoshie Shinozaki's diary in front of the Heavenly Host infirmary then unfolds before them. Sachiko imediately shows concern, remembering the events prior to her arrival in the gang, and starts to unwind into paranoia and depression. As the three students read the diary, she reacts with shock and sorrow with each entry. When they hear the events of Sachiko's death, she responds angrily at Ripa when he shows pity to her. She explains certain details to Ripa, however, due to them not being clear in the flashback. When the scene ends, Sachiko shows sadness when the realization of what her actions had done to her mother finally came upon her. The next hour, the Ghosts of Easter Egg Hunts first show the two the death of Ripa before he joined the gang. As flashback Ripa is fighting Sergeant Forge, there is one part where Sachiko comments "I ship it" upon seeing a hug-like position they go into. When he dies, Sachiko points out and taunts the mistake that lead to his downfall. After the scene ends, she shows confused anger at his lack of reaction to the scene, erupting into an emotion outburst when Ripa slips an insulting comment to humans. After the exchange, they are shown the events of Ayumi Shinozaki and Naomi Nakashima investigating the Shinozaki estate. In this, Sachiko discovers her relationship with Ayumi, the reason her father had died, and how her family connected to the Book of Shadows. She also learns of the events that led to the Kisaragi students to return to Heavenly Host. When the visions are done, the Easter Bunnies appear and drive away Eggs and Hunts. Being annoyed, Sachiko and Ripa hastily make a deal to be more considerate of others, but fail to take back their promise as they lose consciousness. (to be continued later, also I'm salty because I wrote a lot more for this section but when I tried saving it wiki purged all of it and it's taking too long to finish these summaries up so I'm not gonna write so many details anymore) The Return (TBA) The Chronicles of SAMBria (TBA) Quotes "Be careful. You're about to fall into the valley of past and future memories." "Isn't it horrible? Don't you just hate us? Wouldn't you just loooooove to kill us?" "This school is just getting livelier all the time!" "You're so cute. I just want to mess you right up..." "Once someone's fate passes through these walls, it locks in place forever." "Daddy's not breathing..." Trivia * Sachiko actually has an older twin sister named Sachi Shinozaki, who died in the womb and was absorbed by Sachiko. Sachi is currently in the gang. * Sachiko is actually related to one of the main characters, Ayumi Shinozaki. They are second cousins once removed. Ayumi is currently in AR's gang. * Prank once mentioned wanting to design a kid for Sachiko, but never stated who that kid's father would be. And while we're still on that subject, it is unknown as of now for Prank's plans regarding shipping Sachiko. * Her blood type is A. * Her birthday is on July 19, making her a Cancer. (However, there was once a time where it was April 25th, making her a Taurus.) * In the original "CORPSE-PARTY" and "CORPSE PARTY -Rebuilt-" games, Sachiko was a 16 year old girl. In the games, she was only called "Shinozaki" and was the final boss. * In the Jurassic World arc of Our Normal Daily Lives, Sachiko was put in Room 6, along with Aya Drevis, Yuki Kanno, Ryou Yoshizawa, Tokiko Tsuji, Yoshikazu Yanaghari, Ib, Mary, Viola, and Ellen. * At the end of a SAMBmas Carol, it is implied Sachiko was told by Marci of the events that night. However, in a SAMBster Chorale, she shows shock at being haunted by the ghosts and the explanations of what they do, as well as to the events of SAMBmas Carol. Gallery Sachiko (Ghost).png|Sachiko in her "ghost" form. repeated_fear___sachiko_emotion_chart_by_invertqueen7-d7ka6jf.png|Sachiko as she was alive, or "White Sachiko" Sachiko's_two_sides.jpg|Sachiko (right) side-by-side with "White Sachiko" (left) 2U.jpg|Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Sachiko_Shinozaki.jpg|Scary, yet cute PWPMqz4.jpg|Sachiko, holding her Calavera Necklace in Corpse Party: Blood Drive Screenshot_0027.jpeg|One moment, she's innocent... Sachiko-.png|...and in the next, she's not. Definitely not. index.jpg|The true nature of Sachiko bf5e31b2ea78b0af1c3cf06138e29fc2.jpg|An accurate picture of the story of Corpse Party. Sachiko has all the characters in the palm of her hands, and they could hardly imagine what she would do. Category:Female Category:Prank's Gang Category:Gang members from games